University of Magics and Royals
by ShezaRoxiela
Summary: Elsa and Anna are going to a place for Magics and Royals, everyone thinks Elsa is going for royals but actually she's going for magic, and when she meets Jack, will love bloom? SHIPPINGS: Jelsa, AnnaXKristoff, FlynnPunzel and more. NO FLAMES
1. Prolouge

** Hey guys, Roxiela here, this is my first crossover fanfic, not my first fanfic as i lost the password of my old account Shezaiza. Anyways, here's the story.**

** University of Magics and Royals**

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsie! Get up we're late for school," My dear sister Anna screamed in my ear. I sat upright on my bed an glanced at my alarm clock 7:15, 3 more hours till they went to UoMaR, she asked her sister to get out of her room as she magically turned her sleeping gown into a baby blue crop top with a shimmering design of snowflakes and a pair of white jeans, her hair into a loose braid and of course gloves, for today white would do, i can control my powers but i will let hell break loose when i get real angry.

My parents we sad that we needed to go but said it was a good chance for us to make new friends and for me, get full control of my magic.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna miss you both, hopefully bring a guy back," my mum said giggling.

"Mum.." I protested" Ooohhh I'll make so many friends maybe I'll meet the one!" Anna cried.

I rolled my eyes, now Anna wouldn't stop talking about meeting the "one". Finally our limo arrived. We hugged our parents, a few tears were shed but me and Anna were very excited for University.

After what seemed for hours we finally reached

University of Magics and Royals

**Sorry for it being so short, its kinda a prologue so ya,I'll try to update soon,Peace Out.**

** R&R**


	2. Introductions

**Hey guys, sooo sorry for not updating sooner, I had exams and my computer was being a biatch, hope y'all 'could forgive me so anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Introductions**

"Hi, I'm here to get my schedule," I asked the browned-haired women nicely.

"Hi, I'm Megan, may I have your names."

"Elsa and Anna Winters of Arendalle."

"Here you are," she said as she passed us our papers," Hey Elsa aren't you suppose to take Magics instead of Royals since you have the power of Ice and Sn-""Shhhhhh! No one other than my kingdom and the staff here are suppose to know, and I would really like to keep it like that," I said in a whisper only Megan can hear. She nodded and smiled. I looked at my room number, "506".

"What's your room number Anna?" I asked.

"312, I'm with 2 girls called Toothina a Magics and Cupid a Magics. Yours?" She said excitedly.

I chuckled at her excitement, she has always been bubbly."506,I'm with Rapunzel a Magic and Ariel a Magic, guess I'm the only Royal there."

"Nuh-uh, your a Magic too, you can control snow and ice-" I quickly covered my sisters mouth, "Okay sorry," she said as i let her go,

"Hey isn't Rapunzel our long lost cousin?" she asked.

"Hmm, that name does sound familiar,maybe,maybe not, we'll see. Now I'll be heading to my room, see you later!" I turned and started to look for my room.

509, 508, 507, ah hah 506. I took out a key and stuck it in the key hole, I turned the doorknob. As I entered I saw a girl with amazingly long blond hair who is trying to tie her hair into a braid and a red-head that was trying to comb her hair with a spoon.*cough**cough* both of them squealed as they saw me. "Umm.. hi," I said awkwardly as I waved.

"Hi I'm Ariel, daughter of The King of The Seas, Triton," said the red-headed one.

"Hi, ummm, I'm Elsa Winters of Arendalle..."

"Elsa, is that really you?" The blondie asked.

"Ya... who are you?"

"It's me Rapunzel of Corona, your cousin.

"OMG, I missed you,I haven't seen you since that crazy ol' witch kidnapped you."

"Umm I rather not talk about it..."

"I'm so sorry,"

"Its fine, do you still remember the time we played in the castle, we played with the snow you made and Olaf the snow man and you would make us all our own snowball pile and thr-""Rapunzel! My powers are supposed to be secret!"

"Well, its not a secret anymore." She said motioning to Ariel.

"Don't worry, this will be our little secret."Ariel said smiling.

I smiled at her thankfully.

"Here let me show you your bed," Ariel said walking into another section of the room. I gasped as I saw my bed area the wall was blue and covered with baby blue snowflakes.

"Who painted this?"

"Me!"Rapunzel said as she entered the room. I almost forgot that Rapunzel was an Awesome painter.

"We will leave you to unpack, later we are going to introduce you to the rest of the gang," Ariel clapped excitedly.

"Who is the rest of the gang?"

"Oh, there is Toothina and Cupid from Royals and Magics stage 3.I heard Toothina is bringing Anna. There is Merida and Hiccup from Royals and Magics stage 4. There is also Me, Ariel, Bunnymund, Kristoff, Flynn my boyfriend, Eric Ariel's boyfriend and Jack Frost from Royals and Magics stage 5 like us."

"Hey Elsa are you single, cause if you are, Jack is perfect for you, same hair color, pretty blue eyes and same powers except that Jack uses a staff-." Ariel continued to ramble about how this Jack is a perfect match to me.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't think I'll fall for any guy just yet,"

"Well you haven't met Jack, now me and Ariel will leave you to unpack then we'll meet 'em," Rapunzel said as she and Ariel walked out of the room.

Well who ever this boy Jack was, I can't wait to meet him.

**Jack's POV**

"Are you done Flynn?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently.

"Can't you wait, I gotta look good for the ladies." He replied as he fixed his hair.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend, bro?" Eric asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yah, but that doesn't mean I can't look good, girls would fall for me when they see my smolder." I rolled my eyes.

Finally after what seemed like hours, we were finally on hour way to meet the rest of the gang.

We were sitting with most of gang and a girl called Anna whom Tooth and Cupid said were their new roomie.

"Flynn!"

Finally they arrived, I turned my head. There was Rapunzel, Ariel and in between them was a beautiful platinum blonde haired goddess with bright blue eyes like mine but slightly brighter.

"Hi guys,may I introduce you to Elsa, the heir of Arendalle." Ariel said motioning to Elsa who just smiled politely. We gazed into each other eyes for a few second, she was the first one to look away, I saw a blush creeping along her pale cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Jack, Jack Frost, nice to meet you." I said holding out a hand giving the sexist smile I can give.

**Elsa's POV**

"Hi, I'm Jack, Jack Frost, nice to meet you,"He said with the sexist smile I ever saw, I swear my heart melted, wait I'm a heir of Arendalle, I can't act all soft so I regained composure.

"Hi I'm Elsa, Elsa Winters." I said shaking his hand.

"Elsa, Elsa!"

"Yes Anna."

"You gotta meet my friends, this is Merida," she said putting her hand on a frizzy red-headed girl, "Toothina but you can call her Tooth, guess what shes the tooth-fairy!""Hi, I'm Tooth nice to meet you. Wow you have nice teeth, their as white as snow." she said looking into my mouth, "Oooohhh if only everyone's teeth looked like yours."

"Ummm, thanks.(?)" I replied

XXXXXXXXX10 mins later XXXXXXXXX

" And that's everyone" Anna finally concluded.

Everyone was so amazing, Bunnymund was the Easter Bunny, Cupid, who is actually a very beautiful lady not a fatso, Hiccup actually owned a dragon called Toothless, Ariel is a mermaid the rest are all Royals, poops I forgot to tell you about Jack, well lets say he's just like me. The girls sure weren't lying about his good looks.

This is going to be a good year.

**Finally, I'm done, so how did y'all like it, good, bad, too short, too long, please do tell. I'll try to update sooner next time. Peace Out!**

** R&R**


End file.
